The Shift in Roman Policies
|details = They tell me you have done some research on Emperor Hadrian, one of Rome's 5 Wise Emperors. I guess that's why. We have an investigation request from a History Scholar in Rome. He asked for you personally. Said he had something related to Emperor Hadrian he wanted you to look into for him. You'll have to get the details from him. |step1 = /A Change in Policies/Rome/History Scholar near Coliseum/ Look at this! Look at all these ruins! It certainly tells the story of Rome's glory. Rome truly reached great heights in its day, but it gained its greatest size during the reign of the second of the 5 Wise Emperors, Trajan. In the time of Hadrian, it is said Rome discontinued its expansionist policies. |step2 = /To Bring Together an Empire/Rome/History Scholar/ Hadrian chose to stabilize the land they had gained to that point. He gave up lands where the fighting was still going on and set up patrols on the others. He developed many other policies and practices that ensured the peace. I have researched the change in policies made by Emperor Hadrian. |step3 = /A Search of the North/Rome/History Scholar/ But I was unable to extend my research north. That is why I have asked for you to aid me in my research. At that time the northern reaches of the empire were in Britania, or in other words the British Isles. I ask you to gather information at the archives in London and also investigate the area. I look forward to hearing what you find out. |step4 = /In the London Archives/London/Scholar/ So you are researching the policies of Emperor Hadrian in the British Isles? Then by all means, take a look at the books I have on archaeology. I believe there are somethings that might be of aid to you. And perhaps I can help you after as well. |step5 = /Stopping the Incursions/London/read Archaeology/ The Romans extended their territory as far as Britania, but were unable to stabilize the area due to constant incursions by the Celts. The northern parts of the empire were in constant turmoil due to them. To deal with this situation, Emperor Hadrian caused a huge earthwork to be built in an attempt to bring peace to the area. |step6 = /A Huge Embankment/London/Scholar/ I see, the earthworks built by Emperor Hadrian. I had also investigated it at one time. Apparently it was constructed in the center of Britain running east to west. Now, if the scale is to be believed, I am sure there is something remaining even to this day. |stepfinal = The Embodiment of the Change/British Isles East Coast/near northwestern Cross Grave/ The wall constructed by Hadrian in the center of the British Isles is a testimony to the change in expansionist policy of the Roman Empire. Land on the east coast of the British Isles and head north. I am sure you will be able to Recognize it. |discoXP = 950 |cardXP = 475 |reportXP = 220 |reportfame = 100 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = quest/Marble statue of the five wise emperors/Search/1/Archaeology/1/Italian/1/Marble Statue of Hadrian |subQ1 = map/Map of Roman Earthworks/Search/8/Archaeology/8///Antonine Wall |chainQ1 = |landarea = British Isles East Coast |seaarea = Northern Britain Island }}